


dannymay 2020

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Series: drabble-chan [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: “Y’know, I just wanna try it out. S’kinda interesting.” She leaned over to pull a petal that had fallen to the dirt and dusted the dirt off; waving it in Danny’s face. He sneezed (thankfully when he was in human form they only affected him like he had an allergy) and plugged his nose. “See?”“Sam, get that thing away from me.”(one drabble for each day of may.)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Series: drabble-chan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351516
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84





	1. day one: eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha hope ya enjoy

“Hey, Danny?”

Danny turns around. “Yeah, Sam?”

Sam tilts her head, pausing uncomfortably. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “Y’know, your eyes are glowing again. You sure it’s not a trick of the light?”

Danny’s breath stilts. He doesn’t move for a solid five seconds, and then he shakes his head rapidly with his eyes closed.

“Y’know, Danny, ever since the portal started up; you’ve been acting hella weird.”

Danny knows this all too well. It’s kinda hard not to act weird after a traumatizing event such as a portal to another dimension opening up right on top of you because you simply tripped over a stray wire.

His hands are just clumsy because they’re shaking. It’s not because things are slipping right _through_ them, no ma’am. It’s just that he’s so naturally invisible, barely a blip in others’ minds that nobody can see him.

That glowing? It’s a trick of the light, surely.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine, Sam. Ya don’t need to worry about me.”

And that white-haired eldritch being that stumbled out of the portal? He shoves that to the back of his mind. It never happened, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop by my [tumblr](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> [click here](https://deuynndoodles.tumblr.com/post/617033554567839744/did-a-doodle-of-my-drabble-for-dannymay-yesterday) for my doodle for this prompt


	2. day two: flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma add tags as i continue throughout the fic. hope ya enjoy!

Sam loves to garden, and Danny knows this.

Danny hates Blood Blossoms, and Sam knows this.

So why does she have them in her garden?

“Y’know, I just wanna try it out. S’kinda interesting.” She leans over to pull a petal that has fallen to the dirt and dusts the dirt off; waving it in Danny’s face. He sneezes (thankfully, when he’s in human form they only affect him like he has an allergy) and plugs his nose. “See?”

“Sam, get that thing away from me.”

Sam smirks. “Okay.”

She tosses the discarded leaf in the compost a few feet away. The brunette then leans her hands on her hips, tipping over with her hair falling into her face as she tends to another flower.

“Seriously though. What’s your problem with them?”

Danny gives her a look. “I dunno, maybe the fact that they cause immense pain when I’m a ghost.”

She turns around slightly, enough to show her face that still has a hint of a grin on it. A light glimmers in her eyes, and then she shoves another plant in his face.

“Isn’t this plant so interesting, though? It’s just,” Sam smiles genuinely, her hands gesturing along with her speech. “So pretty.”

“Yeah, I guess flowers that don’t try to kill you are okay.” The black-haired boy says. “Just keep Blood Blossoms the hell away from me.”

“Whatever ya say, Inviso-bill.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed we’d never speak of that again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a shitty note in my [tumblr asks](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)


	3. day three: reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoy! *hides*

Ellie is thinking.

“Hey, Danny?”

Danny, who is laying on the ground resting on his elbows, nose deep in an astronomy book, raises his head and glances at the girl. “Yeah?”

Ellie bites her lip nervously and shuffles around Danny’s bed, currently curled up in one of the star blankets. “I-I’ve been thinking, and I just. . . I don’t wanna be a direct copy of you.”

The black-haired boy tilts his head. “Whadd’ya mean by that, Dani? You’re not.” He tucks his knees underneath him, swinging up to sit on his butt straight on the floor. “Just. You’re so amazing, and badass and all. You’re your own person, and that’s awesome.” He pauses, and adds another sentence that she knows is meant to make her smile. “Unlike that stupid fruitloop.”

While Ellie appreciates the sentiment, she responds with, “We have the same name, appearance, and we’re both half-ghost. The only thing different is that I’m a girl.”

Danny glances away from the girl who is fiddling with her beanie, flipping the wrap-around fold back and forth. “I guess so. But how do we change that?”

Ellie has been expecting this question. “Well, um,” she presses her fingers together, choosing to stare at a poster of Apollo hung above the boy’s bed. “D’ya think you could call me,” she pauses again. “Ellie?”

“Okay, Ellie.”

And Ellie  _ beams _ . 

She hears the words hidden behind the sentence.  _ I love the new name.  _ And she also knows that the reason he’s so nonchalant is because he doesn’t mind Ellie changing her name. So she decides to be nonchalant as well, now that she is accepted.

“Can you braid my hair now?” Ellie pulls her ponytail band out, leaving her hair to cascade down her shoulders. “I’ve been trying to do it but it’s a little hard.”

“What makes you think I can?” Danny sticks out his tongue playfully at the girl, who giggles. “Go ask Jazz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally thinking of something like danny being in denial about being half-ghost, but i realized it was too similar to day one and scrapped it. and then i thought of dani and was like "yES"
> 
> stop by my [tumblr](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. day four: science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i was like "lets do something more than 200 word drabbles" and then checked the prompt for today and was like "sHIT" because i had no idea how to go about it
> 
> though thankfully i did figure it out lol

Ghosts are aggressive and evil.

So when her son is standing awkwardly in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, Maddie doesn’t really know what to think.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Danny glances to the side again, nervously. “I-I-” he pauses, unable to repeat his words. “You heard me.”

“You’re saying you’re half-ghost.” Maddie speaks flatly, meeting eyes with her son. Well, she would be, if the black-haired boy is looking at her.

He cringes, his shoulders tensing up. “Yeah.”

Ghosts are aggressive and evil. It’s science. But when Danny refuses to meet her eyes, his eyes glowing with something that must be fear, this goes against everything that Maddie knows. “You’re either human or ghost, Danny. So which one is it?”

The boy inhales sharply, and biting his lip, he offers his wrist to the woman.

“You feel that? I still have a pulse.”

He’s right. Indeed, it’s slow, but it’s there.

Maddie’s eyebrows furrow. “Huh?” She then turns to Danny. “How is this possible?”

Danny shrugs casually, but it’s clear he’s panicking internally. “Whelp, ummmm, I kinda got electrocuted by the portal when I turned it on?” He trails off, the sentence sounding like a question.

“You-You’re saying that you’re dead. And I caused it?” Maddie is pacing violently now, an anxious Danny fiddling with his hands forgotten.

“Well, no,” Danny tilts his head slightly, a contemplative expression on his face mixed with his panic. “Kinda? Not really? I don’t understand at all.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, what matters is that I’m alive.”

Maddie pauses at that word. ‘Alive’. Is her baby really alive? Is a heartbeat the line between death and life?

“And I guess you don’t really care all that much, do ya?” Danny finishes lamely, suddenly finding the hardwood floor very interesting.

Maddie startles at that. Whatever she had been expecting after that sentence, that isn’t it.

“No, no, no, honey.” She rushes forward to envelop her son in a hug. “I’ll always love you. No matter what.”

Danny stiffens against her touch. “Even though I’m a ghost?”

Through her tears (why is she crying, anyways?) Maddie nods numbly.

After all, if he can be the literal embodiment of Schrödinger’s Cat, then everything that Maddie knows about ghosts is thrown away. Even the fact that ghosts are evil. Because here she holds her son, who carefully returns her embrace, struggling to hold back his tears of relief.

What is science, anyway? It’s just a way for humans to try and prove why and how things are in the world, and it constantly is proven wrong.

Maddie is fine with being wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> must i say it again. just please. i want someone to see my [tumblr](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. day five: moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been going through all my old docs and changing stuff to present tense because i realized itll be easier for me this way. i write my notes in present tense, so all my official writing gets mish-mashed together into one big clusterfuck of both past and present tense. ive also gone back and edited the past chapters, by adding and removing occasional sentences, so please check that out!
> 
> anyway, here yall go. its hella short and ive been putting off posting it haha

Danny gazes up at the moon, spreading his gloved hand out to the shining white orb in the sky.

He drags his hand back down, pulling his arms around his knees and letting out what would be a huff of carbon dioxide if he was in human form. The boy leans his head into his knees, his white hair spilling forward in front of his eyes.

Danny remembers the days he would gaze at the moon, his eyes reflecting the stars.

Now, he's stuck in a limbo between dead and alive, and there's no possible way to be an astronaut now.

But if it means Danny can protect people, he'll give up his dream a million times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop by my [tumblr](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> and gimme an ask! it always makes me feel good when i get asks. which is very rarely. i shall now disappear


	6. day six: stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i couldnt focus at all on this and didnt know how to go about it so i guess you could say i was
> 
> "stuck on stuck"

"Stop laughing at me!"

This voice comes from Danny, who is currently halfway through the wall as a laughing Tucker falls over onto the floor, curling into a ball heaving with laughter.

Sam is trying her hardest to stifle her own laughter, but a snort escapes her mouth. Danny turns his eyes on her, briefly flickering neon green.

The brunet waves his arms, baggy white t-shirt flapping. “Seriously, though, can someone just help me out?”

This only makes Tucker laugh harder, while Sam watches him with a curled lip. “Just figure it out, Danny.”

Danny gives her a look, his eyelids drooping in annoyance. “Don’t ya think I’d’ve gotten out by then if I knew how to?” He pouts, but it’s more angry than cute.

The girl’s smirk widens as she casually throws her arms behind her head. “I dunno, I’m not the ‘half-ghost’ currently stuck in a goddamn door.”

Danny groans, hands falling to the floor as he finally stumbles out with a quick “ow”. He rubs his head, but it’s more surprise than pain that caused him to blurt out the word.

“See? Ya got it!” The goth says, raising a boot to walk over to the boy.

Danny scoffs. “You love watching me in pain, don’tcha?”

The brunette has no shame as she immediately responds. “Yup.”

Tucker seems to have finally recovered himself, sitting on the carpeted floor with a dazed grin on his face. He pushes up his glasses, smirking as he says, “Y’know, you’ve been doing that a lot lately. Still not used to ghost powers?”

Danny dusts non-existent dirt off his pants and combs his fingers through his hair unconsciously. “Very helpful, Tuck.”

Said boy shrugs with his grin still on his face.

“Being stuck in a door isn’t very fun. You try it, dude.”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” the tech geek waves a hand.

“It’s much more entertaining watching you fuck up a lot,” Sam adds.

Only three weeks have passed since The Accident, but acting like this is the new normal is fine with him. It’s better than them shunning the boy.

After all, they better get used to it, right?

“You two are terrible friends.” They all know it’s a lie though, with the grin on Danny’s face.

Sam whistles, tilting her head slightly to glance out the window nonchalantly. “We all know that’s a lie,” she says, voicing what they all were thinking.

“Shut up, Sam,” he retorts, with a grin still on his face. Contrasting his words, he drags the other two into a hug. Sam lets out a fake choke as Tucker embraces his friends, and Sam reluctantly joins in.

“Yeah,” Danny smiles. “You guys are great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how shitty that pun was [here](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> thanks for reading!


	7. day seven: second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once i saw this prompt i knew immediately what i was gonna do. i was like "mMMM"
> 
> i wrote this before day six haha

It’s a paradox. Danny knows this.

It’s time travel that makes him discover the CAT test answers; and it’s because of those he cheats on the test and leads to his parents, sister, and teacher dying in an explosion at the Nasty Burger. His alternate self then goes to Vlad to have him remove his ghost half, which merges with Vlad’s ghost half and creates an all-powerful ghost that’s hellbent on destroying the world.

Then Clockwork is employed to make sure this never happens, and the cycle starts anew.

Danny also knows that Clockwork made it so that path of time was never set into motion, but he can’t stop thinking about just being a couple inches away from his family when the building goes up in flames-

And now as the black-haired boy sits at his chair after handing in the cheat sheet to Mr. Lancer that he had just seen with blank eyes- no, shut up, Danny. It never happened in this timeline, so just focusing on it won’t help.

As he sits at his chair, all he knows is that this is his second chance.

Danny won’t let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yall know the drill](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com)


	8. day eight: lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my responsibility says i should probably start working on tomorrows drabble as well but my laziness says i should just lean back and reread fanfics
> 
> guess who imma listen to? the latter

They packed the Spectre Speeder full of food and water (and fudge, much to Maddie’s dismay, but Jack insisted) along with many ghost gadgets; some but not exclusive to Fenton Phones, Spectre Deflectors, and Wrist Rays.

They also ran many tests in the lab, before they set off into the Ghost Zone.

Neither of them were ready for when the engine would sputter, leaving them stranded in the middle of the green-skied eerie world.

“We should’ve run more tests,” Maddie says as she grips her head, pacing as violently as she can in a tiny vehicle.

Jack turns to face his wife, stuffing his face full of chocolate.

“Seriously, Jack? Now is not the time!”

“It’s always the time for fudge.” Jack states, licking his lips and then sitting back down in his seat. He flips a few switches. “Well, we’re lost,” the man says nonchalantly in words that are anything but.

Maddie plasters a fake smile on her face. “Okay, this is fine,” she repeats to herself, not believing the words. “We’ll get out of here.”

It’s a lie, and they both know it.

Maddie sighs, plopping down in the passenger seat uncomfortably. The only thing she can do is wait, after all.

She doesn’t know much time passes until there’s a knock on the glass, and the redhead glances up to see Phantom, of all ghosts.

“What are you here for?” The woman spits out, gesturing at her asleep husband. “Here to mock us?”

Maddie hates this. She hates this so, so much; and she glowers at the ghost as he shrugs.

“Mmm, not really,” it says. “Y’know, I was actually wondering if ya wanted help?” It trails off, staring straight into her lavender eyes. She shivers unconsciously, the chilling supernatural green still lingering in her vision.

The redhead glares at the floor, pondering.

Maddie could accept the filthy ghost’s help and possibly get out of here alive, or save her pride and rot away in the Spectre Speeder for the rest of her life.

Reluctantly, she picks the former.

“Okay,” the woman tilts her head at the ghost, displaying her gun as a casual threat. “But if you try anything, you’ll know what one of these taste like.”

The white-haired ghost raises its hands with a chuckle, like it thinks this is funny. It irritates Maddie. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

Maddie scoffs at this. At least it’s acknowledging her strength. She’d say she’s grateful for this, but she hates the idea of ever being grateful towards a ghost.

“Well then?” Phantom leans over like it's laying on the ground, resting its fists on its cheeks. “Whadd’ya want me to do?”

She hates how it’s so casual with her, as if they were friends. The redhead purses her lips, not wanting to admit she needs help. “Do whatever you need to do,” Maddie says, wrinkling her nose.

The ghost shrugs, and then grips the Spectre Speeder from the back. It starts pushing it forward and the Speeder gradually picks up momentum before slowing to a stop at the portal they entered through.

It gestures to the portal, the side that Maddie has rarely seen. Maddie doesn’t like knowing that they weren’t very far from it, because it means that they hadn’t gotten very far.

“There ya go,” it says, crossing its arms. Phantom turns to stare at her again. “D’ya want me to push it in all the way, or are ya good?”

She doesn’t want it to push it in all the way. But she does need it to do so, so her response is clipped and stiff. “Okay.”

The white-haired ghost does so, and mumbles to itself something that Maddie can’t catch. It then waves a hand in Maddie’s lab, phasing through the roof to shoot into the sky.

Maddie growls to herself, as Danny pops in through the door and asks her, “You good, Mom?”

The mother turns to her son, taking a breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She leans over to the Spectre Speeder, grabbing a wrench from one of the counters. “The Spectre Speeder just needs some tuning up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too tired to do any formatting so yeah just. thanks for reading


	9. day nine: glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow that moment when you stop giving a shit
> 
> imma just drop this here and leave to work on bnha for once

Tucker leans over on Danny’s bed and turns to look at said boy, who is currently sprawled out next to him like a starfish.

The conscious boy looks up to the sleeping boy’s ceiling, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars pressed up against the dark blue paint.

“Man, Danny, ya sure love space, dont’cha?”

Of course, the brunet doesn’t respond, instead snoring loudly.

“Aw, who am I kidding? Ya fucken love space.”


	10. day twelve: gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, staring at the screen: might as well start uploading them out of order considering i havent updated in a month

Her mother wears gloves.

It’s reflective of her study, a paranormal scientist and ghost hunter. It’s because she needs to be safe in the lab when she’s interacting with globs of ectoplasm. It’s because her hazmat suit would feel incomplete without the gloves. It’s because it feels strange  _ not  _ wearing the gloves. But most of all, it’s to keep herself and everyone around her safe and free from contamination.

However, it also leaves a fine line between her and her children.

When Maddie goes downstairs to study and compare data while her husband tinkers with gadgets, she pulls on her gloves. It’s habit, and a fairly good one at that.

Jazz knows that it’s to keep everyone safe. This statement is kinda ironic, she thinks, as Danny was thoroughly contaminated when he turned on the portal. At least she herself is fine.

Jazz does try to stay away from the lab. Maddie has hammered the concept ‘Jazz should stay away from the lab unless she has proper equipment’ in her head.

The redhead brushes a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She watches her mother bustle around in the kitchen, hoping that this dinner wouldn’t be like last night. Jazz would much rather eat regular hot-dogs than maniacal glowing green sausages with sharp teeth. She prefers eating her dinner, over the dinner trying to eat her.

Her hair falls out of her face again, and she gives up on this time. Maddie comes by Jazz’s seat again, and tucks the hair back into her headband with a black glove.

Jazz silently thanks her mother, but still wishes that she could take her gloves off once she’s done in the lab.

After all, it makes her feel as if she’s never truly been touched by her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i moved to a different [tumblr](https://deuynndoodles.tumblr.com/) uwu also please comment it gives me l i f e


	11. day twenty-eight: diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me attempting to write dialogue
> 
> also anyone who didnt take this chance to write valerie is a dumbass (jk youre all valid but still val is a cool character change my mind-)

Valerie slams the cashier machine closed, shifting her head towards the ‘Weirdo Trio’ (as the school dubbed them) who have just walked in the door of the Nasty Burger. Danny is talking excitedly about something she couldn’t catch; Tucker is on his PDA as usual and nodded to every sentence said, and occasionally adds a word or two. Sam has her hands behind her, her face shadowed by her bangs; but the brunette’s posture isn’t enough to hide the small smile on her face.

The girl finds an unbidden smile come to her face, as she watches the friends interact ever so comfortably. She often wishes she could have something like that.

Valerie had tried many times to make friends with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson; but unlike Danny, their faces would fall whenever they saw her. She would settle for a quick “hi”, but Sam would still stand up from her seat in the cafeteria and drag the shorter boy by the wrist out into the courtyard.

The brunette had resigned to the fact she would never be friends with those two. But at least she’s friends with Danny.

She took a deep breath and offers a hand in greeting to the black-haired boy down the hallway. As he saw Valerie, he grins and returns the wave.

As he got closer he aims finger guns at her and said, “‘Sup?” in an attempt at a deep, suave voice. It’s anything but.

Valerie scoffs at the lame attempt at conversation. “Hey. Now what’s your order?”

Sam frowns and quickens her pace, dragging both boys along with her with a vice-like grip on their wrists again.

“Hey- ow, Sam!” Tucker exclaims, but he’s ignored as usual.

Danny wretches free of her grip. “Can’t a guy just say hi to someone?”

The goth raises an eyebrow at the boy, leaving Valerie confused. “Um,” she steps forward in between the two who appear to be having an unspoken conversation. “I-I had a joke I wanted to share with you guys?”

The boy relaxes. “Shoot.”

Valerie knows that Danny loves jokes so she had said that, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she realizes she actually didn’t have a joke in mind.

“Um. . . Did’ja hear about the restaurant on the moon? It was hella good, but no atmosphere.”

Of course, Danny broke out laughing. She knew the boy loves space, and shitty jokes; so all she has to do is combine the two and she’d get a Danny Fenton on the floor laughing.

“And the staff? They were so spaced out, it was like they were aliens!”

An unbidden laugh spills out of Valerie’s lips as Danny smirks mischievously. It’s an expression she’d seen before, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Valerie punches him gently in the arm. “Ya dumbass.”

“I want a vegan burger with a side of fries. He’ll have a hamburger.” Sam points to the boy fiddling with his PDA. “Be nice to Danny, no killing each other.” She then whirls around, dragging Tucker along with her.

Valerie pauses, and then turns to look at the black-haired boy. “What does she mean by that?”

Danny let out a chuckle. If she didn’t know any better, she might say it’s nervous. “You know Sam. She’s always being edgy.”

She set her hand on her hip. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” There’s a cough from behind the boy, and she startles. “Yeah, ah, d’ya want fries with that?”

Danny snorts. “Haven’t even ordered yet! But yeah, I think I’ll just get a large fry and pepsi.” His voice drops to a stage whisper. “Sam’s fries probably taste disgusting.”

He then turns on his heel and follows his friends, leaving Valerie to deal with another customer that probably has it out for her for simply engaging in conversation with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://deuynndoodles.tumblr.com/) time


	12. day twenty five: break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this? headcanon/au that i came up with? who knew?
> 
> its mainly exposition oof

The Fenton Portal did indeed rip a hole into the ghost dimension like they said it would.

They just didn’t imagine how extensive it would be.

Before the creation of the first (functioning) manmade ghost portal, the ghost zone was a quite simply peaceful place. That is to say, if it was different than the human dimension.

No, in fact, it was layered over the human world. Ghosts would linger in this sole dimension, only able to interact with other ectoplasmic entities, but still able to watch over their haunts and families.

If you had the sight, you wouldn’t see a regular family mourning the death of their father, who had died in a car crash. No, you’d see the mangled corpse of their father floating above them, eyes white and glowing, and a soft smile on his face. You’d see the world dyed a vivid green hue, many doors floating in the expanse of a blue sky, and vague swirling portals popping in and out of existence.

Ghosts were happy to haunt their obsession, the one reason they still roam this world.

When their world is ripped in two, all the ghosts turn their eyes to not the one at fault, but the one who turned it on.

A little fourteen year old boy who died between dimensions and is both simultaneously alive and dead at the same time. (Not his parents who manufactured the whole machine, oh no.)

This boy (he calls himself ‘Danny Phantom’, doesn’t he?) never truly knows what the true ghost world is like and never will.

It’s fact that aspects of the ghost zone are still layered over the human world, such as ghost portals and the ability to shift into the alternate plane of existence (hence how ghosts turn intangible and invisible) but it doesn’t compare to the way things were before.

The world is broken now, and there is no way to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! im too lazy to link my tumblr pfft


	13. day twenty three: lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this just an excuse to write a panic attack/dissociation? probably. did i base it off my own experiences and no one elses? yes.

Danny Fenton was afraid of lightning. Wait, no, correction. Danny Fenton  _ is  _ afraid of lightning.

It’s kinda hard not to be, when you’re electrocuted to death in a rift of dimensional space, and because you died in a pocket dimension your human world went “nope” and now you’re alive but you’re also dead at the same time-

It’s complicated.

This is the reason that Danny cowers underneath a desk as a thunderstorm passes overhead, covering his ears and shaking.

“What’s wrong, Fenturd? Can’t handle a little thunder?”

There’s a sound  _ slap  _ as someone slaps Dash for this remark. (Sam hates it when he does that.) “Seriously, Dash? Danny doesn’t need to hear that.”

Danny curls into himself further, pressing even harder on his ears. He can still hear the rumble of the thunder, and he tries not to think about it.

“Don’t you see he’s having a fuckin’ panic attack?” Sam says, and Danny imagines that she’s resting her fists on her hips and leaning forward slightly, an indignant expression on her face.

Not that he can see it, with his eyes shut tight. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were glowing green in fear. For a split second, he worries about this and then realizes no one can see his face as he’s curled into a ball on the floor.

There’s even more cacophony as Paulina interjects with something that’s likely a complaint, but Danny can’t understand.

An echo of thunder rumbles deeply, and it's anything but white noise in Danny’s eyes (well, ears, technically). As if closing his eyes any harder will quiet the noise, he squeezes them tighter shut.

The boy’s in his own world now.

There is nothing but him and the resounding crackle of thunder with hints of lightning lurking behind it.

The scars running up his arm in litchenburg figures glow a faint green underneath his t-shirt, a slight burning sensation (the feeling of electrocution, Danny’s brain helpfully supplies) sending a vague pain signal that his brain doesn’t acknowledge.

(Danny doesn’t know that Sam has sit down in front of him, an uncharacteristic concerned expression gracing her face, and is currently at war with herself whether or not to intervene with the clearly panicking boy.)

No, instead he just stands there in his own world, waiting for the storm to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu please leave a comment they give me life


End file.
